As a lithographic technique of a semiconductor device, a method of using directed self-assembly (DSA) has been proposed.
However, there have been problems with the conventional method of using DSA in that a long process is required and it is difficult to form a desired pattern.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lithographic method capable of forming a desired pattern by a short process.